tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take Along
Take-Along Thomas and Friends is a series of die-cast models and portable play sets designed for preschool children. The range was made by Learning Curve after RC2 bought the Ertl Company in 2002. Some products from the range were also sold by Tomy in Asia in 2009 and marketed as the Thomas Diecast Metal range. The vehicles have special "two-way" magnets and run on a grey track, which was updated to look more realistic in 2006. In 2010, the range was discontinued, sold to Mattel's Fisher-Price range and renamed to Take-n-Play. Engines 2002 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Lady * Diesel 10 * Mike * Duncan 2003 * Salty * Harvey * Mavis 2004 * Bill and Ben (two-pack) * Emily * Spencer 2005 * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Bill (single; UK only) * Ben (single; UK only) 2006 * Diesel * Skarloey * 'Arry and Bert (two-pack) * Culdee * Dennis * Molly * Neville * 'Arry (single; UK only) * Bert (single; UK only) 2007 * Rosie * Mighty Mac * Sir Handel * Rheneas * Freddie * Peter Sam * Oliver * Stepney 2008 * Billy * Whiff * Stanley 2009 * Duke * D199 * Hiro Rolling stock 2002 * Annie * Clarabel * Tidmouth Milk Tanker * Sodor Line Caboose 2003 * Troublesome Truck * The Breakdown Train * The Chinese Dragon * Magic Cargo Car * Sodor Log Loader 2004 * Tar and Fuel Tankers * Magic Mining Car * Oil Barrel Car 2005 * Scented Orange Barrel Car * Rock Hopper Car * Annie and Clarabel (two-pack reintroduction) * Milk Tanker and Caboose (two-pack reintroduction) * Fuel Tanker (single; UK only) 2006 * Oil Car * Zoo Cars * Rock Hopper Car * Smelter Shed Cargo Car * Misty Valley Fog Cars * Jack Jumps In Movie Car * Faulty Whistles Movie Car * Mail Car 2007 * Sea Cargo Cars * Rocky * Giggling Troublesome Trucks * Toad * Percy and the Carnival Movie Car * Poppin' Popcorn Car 2008 * Hector * Fireworks Car * Musical Caboose 2009 * Farmer McColl's Chicken Cars Vehicles 2002 *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Butch *Lorry 1 with trailer (renamed "Lorry" on later packaging) *Terence 2003 *George *Elizabeth *Thumper 2004 *Jack *Alfie 2006 *Ned 2007 *Max and Monty (two-pack) 2008 *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Madge 2009 *Byron *Jeremy *Mr. Percival's Car *Patrick Multi-packs * Collector Vehicle four-pack (silver Thomas, metallic Percy, Lady and Sodor caboose) * Calling All Engines! four-pack (Exclusive faced Thomas, Diesel 10 with Lady, Mavis) * Thomas and "Happy Holidays" snowglobe car * Thomas and "Holiday Express" cars (holiday van and candy cane car) * Buzz, Buzz James and Bee car * Percy and wharf cars * Percy and chocolate cake cars * Jack and Alfie * Percy and Engine Wash car * Gift pack with Lady and Bertie * Gift pack with Spencer, Duncan, Terence, Jack and Emily * Faulty Whistles four-pack with Rusty, Duncan, Elizabeth and Terence * Jack Jumps In four-pack with Thomas, Jack, Alfie and Mavis * The Pack seven-pack with Jack, Alfie, Ned, Patrick, Byron, Max, and Monty * Roadway gift set with Bertie, George, Terence and Lorry 1 * Thomas and paint car * Sir Handel and apple car * Trevor and apple car * Thomas, Tidmouth snowglobe car and holiday caboose * Thomas and the Jet Engine * Thomas and the "Reindeer Express" (reindeer snowglobe car and holiday caboose) * Salty and ocean cars * Rusty and Rescue Cars * Percy and Holiday Cars (holiday van and candy cane car) * Thomas and birthday cars * Percy and birthday cars * Thomas and Easter cars * Holiday Percy and holiday caboose * Toby and Christmas cars * Birthday Celebration 4 pack with Thomas, Percy and two Birthday Cars * Down by the Docks 4 pack with Salty, Harvey, Duck and Sea Car * Carry-case set with Thomas, James, Lady, Annie and Clarabel * Thomas and "Days Out with Thomas" tanker * Thomas and Morgan's Mine car * Rheneas and dinosaur cars * Harold and Sodor Airport vehicles * Thomas and icecream sundae cars * Toby and Sodor Carnival cars * Thomas and "Christmas Mail Service" car * Thomas' New Trucks 4 pack (with Coal Dust Thomas, Bill, Ben and green truck) * Great Waterton Grand Opening 4 pack (with Sodor Day Percy, Decorated Caboose, Jack, and Alfie) * Thomas and the Treasure 4 pack (with Gold-Dust Thomas, Pirate Cove Car, Movie Car, and Treasure Chest Cargo Car) * Muddy Adventure 4 pack (with muddy Thomas, muddy Rosie, muddy Elizabeth and muddy Billy) * "Hiro's Farewell Fireworks" 4 pack * Thomas' New Trucks Play-scenes with DVD * Thomas and the Special Letter * James and the Trouble with Trees * Percy Takes the Plunge * Henry and the Elephant * Emily's Adventure * Thomas to the Rescue * Gordon Takes a Tumble Special edition engines * 60th Anniversary silver Thomas * Metallic Thomas * Metallic James * Metallic Percy * Metallic Gordon * Metallic Toby * Metallic Henry * Metallic Spencer * Metallic Diesel * Metallic Rosie * Metallic Oliver * Metallic Molly * Metallic Neville * Metallic Emily * Metallic Lady * Metallic Edward * Metallic Duck * Metallic 'Arry and Bert * Metallic Toby, Thomas and Percy pack * Metallic Diesel, 'Arry and Bert pack * Metallic Duck,Thomas and Lady pack "Lights and Sounds" engines * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Rosie * Diesel * Narrow Gauge ID 4 Pack (Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Duncan, and Stepney) Sets * James & Hector Work it Out Set * Work and Play Roundhouse Set * Sodor Engine Works Set * Sodor Timber Yard * Rescue Station Set * Let's Have a Race Set * Sodor Mining Co. * Brendam Docks Set * Harold's Heliport Set * Centre Island Quarry Set * Sodor Airport * Morgan's Mine Set * Knapford Station * Sodor Steamworks (yellow version of Sodor Engine Works) * Marshalling Train Yard Set * Working Hard Set * Percy and the Carnival Adventure Set * Really Useful Engine Set * Thomas & Percy Starter Set * Toby's Main Line Set * Water Tower Figure 8 Set * Bridges and Tunnels Set * Knapford Mail Express Set * Great Waterton Fold & Go Set Destinations * Smelting Yard (with Duck) * Cranky the Crane * Wellsworth Station (with Mavis) * Gantry Crane (with Salty) * Drawbridge (with Skarloey) * Echo Waterfall Tunnel (with Culdee) * Tidmouth Engine Sheds (with Gordon) * Water Tower (with Fergus) Accessories * Travel Tote * Island of Sodor playmat * Bag of Track * Curved and Straight Track Pack * Cross and Switch Track Pack * Bridge Track Pack * Engine Belt * Storage Case * Great Waterton Expansion Pack * Ultimate Track Pack * Rosie Circle Track Set Trivia *Edward and Gordon's prototype models had black tender wheels. *Gordon had circular buffers. * The character card for the metallic 'Arry and Bert read "Arr't' and Bert". * The character card for the metallic Gordon featured Thomas with Edward. * The character card for Jeremy showed an ordinary jet plane. * Mavis' prototype had red sideplates and white wheels. * The last Take-Along model was Hiro. * Duck's model had grey wheels. * Duncan's model had white wheels. * James' metallic model had red wheels. * Culdee's model had buffers. * Butch, Lorry 1, Patrick and Madge's models had buffers on their backs, as did later releases of Elizabeth. * Bertie and Trevor were released both with and without rear magnets. * The Narrow Gauge 4 Pack contained Stepney despite him being a standard gauge engine. * Gordon, Spencer, Emily, Murdoch, Freddie, D199, Hiro and Mike had incorrect wheel arrangements due to sizing constraints. * There were two versions of James' standard model. One had grey wheels and the other had black wheels. If James was in a multi-car pack or playset, he had black wheels. * Annie and Clarabel had white wheels and red buffer beams; they should all be black. * The mail coach was depicted as an open wagon. * A promotional advertisment picture of the Take Along range showed an ERTL model of Bertie instead of his Take Along model. * Three characters that were exclusive to the Railway Series were produced. * Trevor's model had grey wheels, when it should have black wheels with red rims. Gallery File:ThomasDiecastMetallogo.jpg|Thomas Diecast Metal logo in Asia File:Take-AlongThomas.jpg|Thomas File:Take-AlongEdward.jpg|Edward File:Take-AlongEdwardmetallic.jpg|Metallic Edward File:Take-AlongHenry.jpg|Henry File:Take-AlongGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Take-AlongJames.jpg|James File:MetallicTake-AlongJames.jpg|Metallic James File:Take-AlongPercy.jpg|Percy File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Toby File:Take-AlongDuck.jpg|Duck File:MetallicTake-AlongDuck.jpg|Metallic Duck File:Take-AlongDonald.jpg|Donald File:Take-AlongDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Prototype Oliver File:MetallicTake-AlongOliver.jpg|Metallic Oliver File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Emily File:Take-AlongBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben File:Take-AlongDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:Take-Along'ArryandBert.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Mavis' prototype model File:Take-AlongDaisy.jpg|Daisy File:Take-AlongStepney.png|Stepney File:Take-AlongD199.PNG|D199 File:Take-AlongDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:TakeAlongLady.jpg|Lady File:LimitededitionmrtallicTake-AlongLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:Take-AlongHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Take-AlongFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Take-AlongArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Take-AlongMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Take-AlongSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Take-AlongSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Take-AlongRheneas.jpeg|Rheneas File:TakeAlongSirHandel.jpg|Prototype Sir Handel File:Take-AlongPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Take-AlongDuncan.png|Duncan File:Take-AlongDuke.jpg|Duke File:Take-AlongFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Take-AlongMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Take-AlongCuldee.jpg|Culdee File:Take-AlongMike.png|Mike File:MetallicTake-AlongMolly.jpg|Metallic Molly File:Take-AlongNeville.jpg|Neville File:DennisTake-Along.jpg|Dennis File:Take-AlongWhiff.PNG|Whiff File:Take-AlongBilly.jpg|Billy File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Take-AlongHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Take-AlongAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Take-AlongMailTruck.jpg|Sodor Mail Coach File:Take-AlongToad.jpg|Toad File:Take-AlongTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Giggling Troublesome Trucks File:Take-AlongHector.jpg|Hector File:ChineseDragonTake-Along.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:Take-AlongFireworksVan.jpg|The Fireworks Van File:Take-AlongRockHopperCar.jpg|Rock Hopper Car File:Take-AlongBreakdownTrain.jpg|Breakdown Crane File:Take-AlongRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Take-AlongSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|The Fat Controller's car File:Take-AlongTerence.jpg|Terence File:Take-AlongTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:Take-AlongBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:Take-AlongGeorge.jpg|George File:Take-AlongButch.jpg|Butch File:Take-AlongThumper.jpg|Thumper File:Take-AlongHorridLorry.jpg|Lorry 1 File:Take-AlongElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Take-AlongMadge.jpg|Madge File:Take-AlongJack.jpg|Jack File:Take-AlongAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Take-AlongByron.jpg|Byron File:Take-AlongMaxandMonty.jpg|Max and Monty File:Take-AlongNed.jpeg|Ned File:Take-AlongPatrick.jpeg|Patrick File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Harold File:Take-AlongJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:Take-AlongCranky.jpg File:MuddyAdventure4pack.jpg|Muddy Adventures 4 Pack File:Take-AlongThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg File:TakeAlongJetEngine.png|Thomas and the Jet Engine File:Take-AlongThomasandPaintCar.jpg File:Take-AlongThomasandBirthdayCars.jpg File:Take-AlongThomasandtheEasterTrain.jpg File:TakeAlongJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz File:Take-AlongPercyandHolidayCars.jpg File:Take-AlongPercyandBirthdayCars.jpg File:Take-AlongRheneasandDinosaurCars.jpg File:Take-AlongJackJumpsInMovieCar.jpg File:Take-AlongPercyandtheFunfairMovieCar.jpg File:Take-AlongFaultyWhistlesMovieCar.jpg File:TakeAlongWalMartCaboose.JPG|Wal Mart Caboose File:TakeAlongWellsworth.jpg File:Take-AlongPercyTakesaPlunge.jpg File:Take-AlongThomasandtheSpecialLetter.jpg File:Take-AlongThomastotheRescue.jpg File:Take-AlongEmily'sAdventure.jpg File:MorgansMineTakeAlong.gif|Morgan's Mine File:Take-AlongKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford File:Take-AlongTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth File:Take-AlongSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Take-AlongOriginalTidmouthSheds.jpg Category:Merchandise